The increased number of cancer cases reported in the United States, and, indeed, around the world, is a major concern. Currently there are only a handful of treatments available for specific types of cancer, and these provide no absolute guarantee of success. In order to be most effective, these treatments require not only an early detection of the malignancy, but a reliable assessment of the severity of the malignancy.
The incidence of breast cancer, a leading cause of death in women, has been gradually increasing in the United States over the last thirty years. In 1997, it was estimated that 181,000 new cases were reported in the U.S., and that 44,000 people would die of breast cancer (Parker et al, 1997, CA Cancer J. Clin. 47:5-27; Chu et al, 1996, J. Nat. Cancer Inst. 88:1571-1579). While the pathogenesis of breast cancer is unclear, transformation of normal breast epithelium to a malignant phenotype may be the result of genetic factors, especially in women under 30 (Mild et al., 1994, Science, 266:66-71). The discovery and characterization of BRCA1 and BRCA2 has recently expanded our knowledge of genetic factors which can contribute to familial breast cancer. Germ-line mutations within these two loci are associated with a 50 to 85% lifetime risk of breast and/or ovarian cancer (Casey, 1997, Curr. Opin. Oncol. 9:88-93; Marcus et al, 1996, Cancer 77:697-709). However, it is likely that other, non-genetic factors also have a significant effect on the etiology of the disease. Regardless of its origin, breast cancer morbidity and mortality increases significantly if it is not detected early in its progression. Thus, considerable effort has focused on the early detection of cellular transformation and tumor formation in breast tissue.
Currently, the principal manner of identifying breast cancer is through detection of the presence of dense tumorous tissue. This may be accomplished to varying degrees of effectiveness by direct examination of the outside of the breast, or through mammography or other X-ray imaging methods (Jatoi, 1999, Am. J. Surg. 177:518-524). The latter approach is not without considerable cost, however. Every time a mammogram is taken, the patient incurs a small risk of having a breast tumor induced by the ionizing properties of the radiation used during the test. In addition, the process is expensive and the subjective interpretations of a technician can lead to imprecision, e.g., one study showed major clinical disagreements for about one-third of a set of mammograms that were interpreted individually by a surveyed group of radiologists. Moreover, many women find that undergoing a mammogram is a painful experience. Accordingly, the National Cancer Institute has not recommended mammograms for women under fifty years of age, since this group is not as likely to develop breast cancers as are older women. It is compelling to note, however, that while only about 22% of breast cancers occur in women under fifty, data suggests that breast cancer is more aggressive in pre-menopausal women.
Ovarian cancer is also responsible for significant morbidity and mortality in populations around the world. Ovarian cancer is classified, on the basis of clinical and pathological features, in three groups, namely epithelial ovarian cancer (EOC; >90% of ovarian cancer in Western countries), germ cell tumors (circa 2-3% of ovarian cancer), and stromal ovarian cancer (circa 5% of ovarian cancer; Ozols et al., 1997, Cancer Principles and Practice of Oncology, 5th ed., DeVita et al., Eds. pp. 1502). Relative to EOC, germ cell tumors and stromal ovarian cancers are more easily detected and treated at an early stage, translating into higher/better survival rates for patients afflicted with these two types of ovarian cancer.
There are numerous types of ovarian tumors, some of which are benign, and others of which are malignant. Treatment (including non-treatment) options and predictions of patient outcome depend on accurate classification of the ovarian cancer. Ovarian cancers are named according to the type of cells from which the cancer is derived and whether the ovarian cancer is benign or malignant. Recognized histological tumor types include, for example, serous, mucinous, endometrioid, and clear cell tumors. In addition, ovarian cancers are classified according to recognized grade and stage scales.
In grade I, the tumor tissue is well differentiated from normal ovarian tissue. In grade II, tumor tissue is moderately well differentiated. In grade III, the tumor tissue is poorly differentiated from normal tissue, and this grade correlates with a less favorable prognosis than grades I and II. Stage I is generally confined within the capsule surrounding one (stage IA) or both (stage IB) ovaries, although in some stage I (i.e. stage IC) cancers, malignant cells may be detected in ascites, in peritoneal rinse fluid, or on the surface of the ovaries. Stage II involves extension or metastasis of the tumor from one or both ovaries to other pelvic structures. In stage IIA, the tumor extends or has metastasized to the uterus, the fallopian tubes, or both. Stage IIB involves extension of the tumor to the pelvis. Stage IIC is stage IIA or IIB in which malignant cells may be detected in ascites, in peritoneal rinse fluid, or on the surface of the ovaries. In stage III, the tumor comprises at least one malignant extension to the small bowel or the omentum, has formed extrapelvic peritoneal implants of microscopic (stage IIIA) or macroscopic (<2 centimeter diameter, stage IIIB; >2 centimeter diameter, stage IIIC) size, or has metastasized to a retroperitoneal or inguinal lymph node (an alternate indicator of stage IIIC). In stage IV, distant (i.e. non-peritoneal) metastases of the tumor can be detected.
The durations of the various stages of ovarian cancer are not presently known, but are believed to be at least about a year each (Richart et al., 1969, Am. J. Obstet. Gynecol. 105:386). Prognosis declines with increasing stage designation. For example, 5-year survival rates for patients diagnosed with stage I, II, III, and IV ovarian cancer are 80%, 57%, 25%, and 8%, respectively.
Despite being the third most prevalent gynecological cancer, ovarian cancer is the leading cause of death among those afflicted with gynecological cancers. The disproportionate mortality of ovarian cancer is attributable to a substantial absence of symptoms among those afflicted with early-stage ovarian cancer and to difficulty diagnosing ovarian cancer at an early stage. Patients afflicted with ovarian cancer most often present with non-specific complaints, such as abnormal vaginal bleeding, gastrointestinal symptoms, urinary tract symptoms, lower abdominal pain, and generalized abdominal distension. These patients rarely present with paraneoplastic symptoms or with symptoms which clearly indicate their affliction. Presently, less than about 40% of patients afflicted with ovarian cancer present with stage I or stage II. Management of ovarian cancer would be significantly enhanced if the disease could be detected at an earlier stage, when treatments are much more generally efficacious.
Ovarian cancer may be diagnosed, in part, by collecting a routine medical history from a patient and by performing physical examination, x-ray examination, and chemical and hematological studies on the patient. Hematological tests which may be indicative of ovarian cancer in a patient include analyses of serum levels of proteins designated CA125 and DF3 and plasma levels of lysophosphatidic acid (LPA). Palpation of the ovaries and ultrasound techniques (particularly including endovaginal ultrasound and color Doppler flow ultrasound techniques) can aid detection of ovarian tumors and differentiation of ovarian cancer from benign ovarian cysts. However, a definitive diagnosis of ovarian cancer typically requires performing exploratory laparotomy of the patient.
Potential tests for the detection of ovarian cancer (e.g., screening, reflex or monitoring) may be characterized by a number of factors. The “sensitivity” of an assay refers to the probability that the test will yield a positive result in an individual afflicted with ovarian cancer. The “specificity” of an assay refers to the probability that the test will yield a negative result in an individual not afflicted with ovarian cancer. The “positive predictive value” (PPV) of an assay is the ratio of true positive results (i.e. positive assay results for patients afflicted with ovarian cancer) to all positive results (i.e. positive assay results for patients afflicted with ovarian cancer+positive assay results for patients not afflicted with ovarian cancer). It has been estimated that in order for an assay to be an appropriate population-wide screening tool for ovarian cancer the assay must have a PPV of at least about 10% (Rosenthal et al., 1998, Sem. Oncol. 25:315-325). It would thus be desirable for a screening assay for detecting ovarian cancer in patients to have a high sensitivity and a high PPV. Monitoring and reflex tests would also require appropriate specifications.
Owing to the cost, limited sensitivity, and limited specificity of known methods of detecting ovarian cancer, screening is not presently performed for the general population. In addition, the need to perform laparotomy in order to diagnose ovarian cancer in patients who screen positive for indications of ovarian cancer limits the desirability of population-wide screening, such that a PPV even greater than 10% would be desirable.
Prior use of serum CA125 level as a diagnostic marker for ovarian cancer indicated that this method exhibited insufficient specificity for use as a general screening method. Use of a refined algorithm for interpreting CA125 levels in serial retrospective samples obtained from patients improved the specificity of the method without shifting detection of ovarian cancer to an earlier stage (Skakes, 1995, Cancer 76:2004). Screening for LPA to detect gynecological cancers including ovarian cancer exhibited a sensitivity of about 96% and a specificity of about 89%. However, CA125-based screening methods and LPA-based screening methods are hampered by the presence of CA125 and LPA, respectively, in the serum of patients afflicted with conditions other than ovarian cancer. For example, serum CA125 levels are known to be associated with menstruation, pregnancy, gastrointestinal and hepatic conditions such as colitis and cirrhosis, pericarditis, renal disease, and various non-ovarian malignancies. Serum LPA is known, for example, to be affected by the presence of non-ovarian gynecological malignancies. A screening method having a greater specificity for ovarian cancer than the current screening methods for CA125 and LPA could provide a population-wide screening for early stage ovarian cancer.
Presently greater than about 60% of ovarian cancers diagnosed in patients are stage III or stage IV cancers. Treatment at these stages is largely limited to cytoreductive surgery (when feasible) and chemotherapy, both of which aim to slow the spread and development of metastasized tumor. Substantially all late stage ovarian cancer patients currently undergo combination chemotherapy as primary treatment, usually a combination of a platinum compound and a taxane. Median survival for responding patients is about one year. Combination chemotherapy involving agents such as doxorubicin, cyclophosphamide, cisplatin, hexamethylmelamine, paclitaxel, and methotrexate may improve survival rates in these groups, relative to single-agent therapies. Various recently-developed chemotherapeutic agents and treatment regimens have also demonstrated usefulness for treatment of advanced ovarian cancer. For example, use of the topoisomerase I inhibitor topectan, use of amifostine to minimize chemotherapeutic side effects, and use of intraperitoneal chemotherapy for patients having peritoneally implanted tumors have demonstrated at least limited utility. Presently, however, the 5-year survival rate for patients afflicted with stage III ovarian cancer is 25%, and the survival rate for patients afflicted with stage IV ovarian cancer is 8%.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide specific methods and reagents for the diagnosis, staging, prognosis, monitoring, and treatment of diseases associated with breast and/or ovarian cancer, or to indicate a predisposition to such for preventative measures. The present invention is directed towards these needs.